Et si ils étaient venus au monde ?
by Kyokan-sama
Summary: Une silhouette, à Konoha. De longs cheveux noirs. Un petit paquet entre ses mains. Marquera sans doute un tournant important dans l'histoire du village. Qui sont Hebi et Fushi ? Quels rapport avec Orochimaru ?


Auteure : Kyôkan-sama

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto, si ce n'est Hebi, Fushi et Kyôkan.

Rated : Disons T, cela changera peut-être.

Personnages : Beaucoup...

Il fait frais, ce matin à Konoha. Cette brise qui éclate, légère et vaporeuse, ondulante et soyeuse. Il fait frais ce matin, les rues sont vides, il est trop tôt. Un léger brouillard enveloppe de son manteau gris les maisons avoisinantes. C'est une matinée trop fraîche pour avoir envie de sortir. C'est une matinée trop froide, trop éteinte, pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle peut nous faire ressentir. Personne n'a envie de s'exposer au froid grisâtre et latent. Personne n'a réellement envie de savoir la suite, de ce qu'il va nous arriver. Les gens dorment, au chaud dans leur lit, et attendent paisiblement leur heure. C'est un temps doux mais trop froid. On ne sait pas encore pourquoi il fait un frais aussi affligeant, mais bientôt nous finirons par le trouver. Alors nous avançons, intrépides et attentifs. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Juste, peut-être, pour une oreille affinée, celui de la brise, qui chante cette matinée étouffée par le sommeil. Ce matin, on ne voit rien, ou presque. Une silhouette se découpe dans la brume, près de l'entrée principale, ces piliers rouges. Une silhouette d'homme, ou de femme, pour l'heure on ne sait pas. Avance avec lenteur en direction de l'entrée. Ce matin il n'y a qu'une personne d'éveillée, au village. L'homme scrute d'un oeil surpris et fébrile cette silhouette pour l'heure inconnue. Il avance dans l'ombre, c'est tout ce qu'il sait. Pour l'instant qu'apprendre de plus de lui ? Il s'approche de l'entrée, curieux de savoir qui est l'inconnu qui se présente, ainsi, dans le froid du village, à une heure aussi approchée de l'aube. Alors il se place devant la porte, ses vêtements blancs secoués par la brise. Il fait frais, il frissonne. Et pendant ce temps, la silhouette se rapproche irrémédiablement.

C'est peut-être un homme. Ou peut être une femme. Lui ne le sait pas, il n'aperçoit pas grand chose de l'Inconnu, seulement des cheveux ondulant au rythme de la brise matinale. Des cheveux assez longs. Sans doute noirs. A moins que ce ne soit qu'un bête jeu d'ombre ? Une femme, oui, sans doute. Des cheveux longs, une femme. Mais il sait, au fond de lui qu'il a tort. Ses déductions ne sont là que pour lui montrer qu'en vérité elles sont erronées. Il sait qui arrive, là. Mais il n'a pas envie de le voir. Les bras croisés, la mine fermée, il cherche à comprendre ce qui amène cette personne aussi près du lieu dans lequel il ne devait jamais revenir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, il commence à le distinguer. C'est un homme, un vrai. Un jeune homme encore. Si jeune. L'homme est curieux, de le voir ainsi, avancer sans la moindre crainte, vers lui, qui est à présent son pire ennemi. Mais l'autre va lui dire. Va lui dire ce qui arrive. Et pourquoi ne pas l'attaquer, ici et maintenant ? Parce qu'entre ses bras, le paquet de tissus est blanc. Et il reste quelque chose, au fond. Oui, entre eux deux. Il reste quelque chose. Alors. Jeter. Les pas résonnent dans cette matinée si brumeuse et fraîche. Sans doute a-t-il bien choisi son jour, le mystérieux inconnu aux pas tranquilles. Ou peut-être pas tant que cela. Pour l'heure, il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment. Mais il suffit de le regarder pour comprendre à quel point l'autre est faible. Et puis, ils se retrouvent, l'un face à l'autre, le jeune face au moins jeune. Lui, l'Inconnu. Une vingtaine d'années, vingt cinq sans doute, oui. Pas plus. De toute manière, il le connaît, son âge. Il a vingt six ans. Cheveux noirs, longs, courent dans son dos et jouent avec le vent froid qui vient de se lever. Morosité à l'état pur. Ses yeux ne reflètent rien d'autre qu'un trouble pressant. Il n'a jamais rien vu de tel dans des yeux pareils. De l'ambition. De la cruauté. L'absence de la pitié. Mais de l'hésitation. Jamais. Alors la question vient, l'interrogation. Qu'est-ce que ce noeud de torchon blanc, entre ses mains. Il reste sur ses gardes, c'est sans doute un piège. Cela ne peut pas se passer comme ça. Le timbre grave, il se décide à ouvrir la bouche, enfin. Mais pour combien de temps ?

"Tu sais que je devrais te tuer, ici et maintenant."

L'autre, timbre sans égale. Une voix légèrement éraillée, mais mélodieuse. Une voix triste. Ses yeux ne le fixent même pas. Ils n'arrivent pas à se voir. Pourquoi les choses sont-elles si compliquées ?

"Oui mais tu ne le feras pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

- Tu as raison. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu viens faire ici."

Un soupir de l'autre. En guise de réponse, il lui tend le paquet qu'il a apporté. En apparence, ce n'est rien qu'un petit tas de chiffon. L'autre l'attrape, mais le jeune semble ne pas avoir envie de le lâcher. Pourquoi ? Il n'y aura de réponse qu'en voyant l'intérieur. Il l'intime d'y faire attention. De l'attraper avec précaution. Il s'exécute, machinalement. Le petit paquet de chiffons blancs est chaud. Chaud ? Curiosité mordante. L'autre croise les bras, un air dépité sur le visage. Comme si on lui arrachait le coeur, à l'aide d'une tenaille. Il cherche à récupérer sa prise, mais que veut-il finalement ? Ce que nous voulons tous. Une oblongue libération. Alors, prudemment, il retire les quelques chiffons. ça bouge, est-ce normal ? Est-ce normal que ce petit paquet bouge ? Non, bien sûr. Non, ce n'est pas normal. Alors, tendre et opaline, la brise se lève encore, pour caresser les cheveux du brun, qui attend, encore et toujours, le jugement de l'autre. Enfin il se décide. Et constate. Que derrière les morceaux de tissus épars, se cache un petit visage. Un petit visage aux grands yeux verts. Un enfant. Dans ce paquet, un enfant. Un enfant silencieux, un bébé discret et calme. Observe l'homme avec une tranquillité visant la défiance. La surprise se peint sur ce visage, ce visage à la fois effrayé et complètement égaré. La simple vue de ceci. De ce petit être si fragile. A suffi à semer la discorde en lui. Alors l'autre prend la parole, croyant pouvoir se justifier.

"Je ne peux pas la garder. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Qui est la mère ?

- Une kunoïchi de Suna. C'est un peu long à expliquer. Elle m'a amené la petite la semaine dernière. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de la garder, que son village ne voulait pas d'elle. Si elle quitte Suna, elle sera une vagabonde, elle n'aura nulle part où aller. Alors elle me l'a confiée.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses tomber amoureux.

- Ne te méprends pas. Je n'étais pas amoureux de cette femme."

C'est comme si on plantait un poignard dans le coeur de cet homme. Il regarde l'Innommable, avec un soupir de résignation. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Cette petite n'avait aucune famille. Aucune patrie. Si Suna l'abandonnait, son père ne serait pas capable de l'élever. Parce que... et bien, sans doute parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il ne pourrait pas se résigner à tout quitter, même pour cette petite poupée au sourire d'ange, au visage de porcelaine. Cette poupée, qui commence à se tortiller en tous sens, pleurante et inconsolable, gémissante. Pauvre petite chose. Il ne peut pas s'en occuper lui non plus. Qui en serait capable ? Un regard vague, une pensée étonnante. Il observe le jeune qui semble le supplier du regard. Garde la, pour moi. Garde-la. Garde-la, ne l'abandonne pas. C'est ici, sa maison. Comme ce fut la mienne autrefois. Pourtant, il garde ce visage querelleur. Il garde cette mine butée, méfiante. Berce l'enfant qui pleure, au creux de ses bras. Qui gardera le secret assez longtemps ? Qui sera assez aveugle pour ne rien voir ? N'est-ce pas de la folie d'accepter une telle chose ?

"Tu ne pourrais donc pas essayer de l'aimer, elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'en encombrer. Cet univers n'est pas pour elle. Qui que je sois. J'estime que quelque chose d'aussi petit et d'aussi fragile mérite un avenir meilleur.

- Pourquoi accepterions-nous de t'aider après ce que tu as fait ?

- Parce qu'elle, elle n'est pas responsable de mes actes."

Et le pire, sans doute, c'est qu'il a raison. Lui, pousse un soupir résigné. S'il prenait une telle enfant, ce serait une véritable traîtrise. Sans doute est-ce impossible pour lui. Il n'y a pas d'issue. Pas de solution. Il observe longuement l'autre, comme déchiré. A peine née, cette gamine pose déjà des problèmes. Il pourrait songer cela. Mais pour l'heure il se demande encore quel sera l'avenir de cette petite. Ils se le demandent tous les deux. Un instant de silence mutuel, de gêne. Ils ne savent pas quoi dire, ils ne comprennent pas, ne se comprennent pas. Personne n'est apte à cette tâche. Personne ne pourra porter ce fardeau.

"Je vais m'en occuper."

Une voix féminine, comme la cloche du paradis. Résonne au milieu de la brise, silhouette dans le brouillard. Des cheveux roux, d'adorables yeux verts. Un corps fin et longiligne. Une mine douce, malgré le fait qu'elle soit butée et si peu impassible. On a marqué son nom au fer rouge. Elle attend, les bras croisés, derrière les deux protagonistes, surpris par l'intrusion de cette enfant. Elle les observe, sans rien dire de plus. S'avance dans sa direction, paisible et tendre, et attrape la petite chose encore sanglotante. La prend dans ses bras, la serre avec un calme digne de la plus douce des mères. Et à ce moment là, ils comprennent. Ils comprennent que c'est elle. Que c'est elle qui sera la mère. Que c'est elle qui saura comment aimer et choyer cette petite créature sans nom aucun, encore. Elle prend cette décision sans sourciller, alors qu'au village, beaucoup la prennent encore pour une étrangère. C'est une agréable et sage preuve de courage. Une sorte de douce compagnie. Tendre agonie. Elle tient cette petite étrangère, qui s'arrête de pleurer presque automatiquement. Alors le brun prend la parole.

"C'est ce que tu veux, Kushina ?

- Ce dont a besoin cette enfant, c'est d'une mère, et d'un père. Les deux. Je suis encore jeune, mais je saurais faire d'elle l'enfant dont nous pourrons être fiers. Je parle du village bien entendu. Certainement pas de toi."

Le ton de la jeune femme, sec et sans la moindre pitié pour celui qui garde humblement la tête baissée. Se penche et adresse une révérence respectueuse à celle qui lui offrit le répit, l'onde salvatrice dont il avait besoin. Oui, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'elle. Que serait-elle devenue ? Une enfant dangereuse, ou elle serait peut-être morte. Quelle erreur avait-il faite ? Où avait-il fait fausse route ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue le voir ? Il y avait trop de preuves cependant. Cette gamine était bien de lui. Et il ne pourrait pas changer le cours des choses. C'était une fatalité. Inévitable et sans appel. Attendre ne servirait à rien. Alors il observe une dernière fois sa fille. La chair de sa chair. Son sang, son univers à lui. Celle qui serait sans doute devenue son enfant. Il aurait pu la chérir. S'il avait eu un vrai coeur. Et pas quelques morceaux, recollés à la va-vite les uns contre les autres. Alors il se penche en avant, s'approche de la rouquine. Et dépose sur le front de la tendre petite chose, le plus doux des baisers. Sans doute le premier et le dernier qu'il lui adressera dans sa vie. Et personne d'autre ne pourra jouir de ce cadeau. Ils ont trop souffert pour cela. Le départ est inévitable. Rien ne passera à côté. Il n'y a pas de solution miracle. Juste la fuite. L'autre, observe. Observe l'échange qui ne le regarde plus à présent. Dans l'ombre il espère. Que le choix de cette belle sera le bon. Et que son époux lui en donnera l'ultime permission. Mais cela, il n'en doute pas. Alors le brun recule, et ne dit pas au revoir. Il se retourne, pas besoin du moindre mot. Il se retourne, et s'en va. Il retourne dans la brume d'où il est venu. Et ne laissera personne voir ces larmes, longues et emplies d'un chagrin qui lui était encore inconnu, couler le long de ses joues pâles. Il s'en va, et bientôt seule sa silhouette est présente dans le lointain. Avant de disparaître elle aussi. Décor de la nuit. Il regarde la rousse, lui. Et ouvre une dernière fois la bouche.

"Tu es sûre de ton choix ? Elle sera un fardeau. Rien que son visage sera un fardeau. Pour elle comme pour ses parents.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je serais une bonne mère. Et je l'élèverai comme si elle était ma fille.

- Quel nom vas-tu lui donner ?"

Pas d'hésitation. Le regard de la petite rousse se fait tendre, agréable. En l'espace d'un instant, tout est oublié. Rien ne compte plus que les beaux yeux reptiliens de cette enfant, qui lui sourit avec un amusement à peine perceptible. Il faut oublier parfois. C'est la clé du succès.

"Je vais l'appeler Hebi"


End file.
